Ingenua
by CarolCortesGois
Summary: Leah hates being Sam's stupid and naive ex girlfriend, the thing is she is in love with someone else, someone that was rejected just like she did! JacobxLeah Hope u guys like! And sorry about my English, I'm Brazilian!


**One-shot: **

Leah was walking carefully by the First Beach, thinking about everything she went through, she could remember walking on that same spot 8 years ago with her father, while he would tell her legends about werewolves, imprintings, and the cold ones, that time they were only legends for her, but now they were part of her life, she sighed.

Looking back she saw the rest of the wolf pack with their imprinters (?), except for Brady, Colin, Seth, Embry and Jacob. Aw Jacob! At first she felt sorry for him, being tortured by Bella, but afterwards she saw that she was jealous, jealous because – as well as Sam – he couldn't love her, speaking of Sam, it didn't hurt anymore, of course that the pain was still there, and she knew that it would never go away, she still loved him, and she felt stupid because of that, she felt weak every time they phased and she saw everything he and her – once beloved cousin – Emily had done together, and she would feel like a naïve, but that didn't matter, at least not to him.

One lonely tear fell down her beautiful hazel eye, she chuckled a little, about her stupidity, he was happy and that was what matter to her, but Jacob wasn't, and that was what made her angry, that was what made her act like a stupid bitch, without feelings. Bella would always come to him, and he would be there waiting her with open arms, so afterwards she could dumb him and go back to her little blood sucker, Bella was the bitch of the story, not her, Leah felt sorry about him, felt jealousy, and felt pain, why couldn't he see it?

"Leah?" she turned around finding those beautiful brown eyes looking at me "Sam said that we should go patrol" she looked down _"Fuck" _he couldn't know the truth, what she felt "Me and you" she looked back finding his eyes looking at hers.

"'kay" she said.

They entered in the forest, while taking off her clothes, she couldn't help noticing his flawless body, she blushed when she realized that he was doing the same with her, looking away.

"Er… so we should just phase" he said looking away too, she nodded.

"Yeah, we should" right after she said she begun to think about things that she didn't like.

Emily's image appeared on her mind, Sam was next, and the last one was Bella and Jacob kissing, she felt her body shaking, and when she opened her eyes she was a werewolf.

_Jacob's thought filled Leah's head suddenly, and she knew he had phased too, she tried, but she couldn't, all her thoughts were brought up while they ran through the forest. She didn't want him to know how she felt about him, but it was worthless, he already knew "Shit" she thought._

"_Why didn't you tell me before?" his asked mentally to her._

"_Because I didn't know how you would react" she couldn't stay as wolf anymore, at least not in front with him in his wolf form too._

"_Leah please don't…" she didn't hear the rest of the sentence, cause as fast as she phased into a wolf, she phased back into her human form._

She put on her clothes and ran to her house, she would deal with Sam later, arriving at her house, she heard her mother saying: "already home" or something like that. She took a hot bath and then she putted my pajamas. When she was about to lie on my bed she heard a knock.

"Come in" she said thinking it was Seth or my mom, but to her surprise or dismay it was Jacob, he looked a bit upset.

"Why did you live?" she looked at him in was shocked.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" she asked trying to sound confident "Who is patrolling?"

"When you left I went back to the beach and asked Quill and Embry to cover for us, but that doesn't matter, I'm here to tell you that…"

"Jake if you are here to tell how much you are sorry about me, and that you just don't love me, its okay, I'm used to be rejecting"

"No!" he said angry, shaking a little "That's not why I'm here! I wanted to tell you that I feel the same way as you" she looked at him, he wasn't lying, he came closer to her until their bodies touched and he pressed her back to the wall "I love you Leah Clearwater, but I was being just a selfish asshole not telling you that, and keeping it to me, so yeah I do love you" a single tear fell down her eye.

And then he kissed her, his soft lips kissed hers, she felt butterflies on her stomach and she felt sparks too, the only person that made her this way was Sam. His tongue asked for space on her warm mouth and she let it in, their tongues danced perfectly together, when they broke apart she was breathing heavily, they looked until each other's eyes smiling.

"And I love you Jacob Black" and in that cold night they loved each other like they never did with another person, and Leah knew that even if they fight, even if they argue, they would still be together, because after all they had something in common, they were rejected by the most important people on their lifes. And Leah knew she wouldn't be the naïve girl, at least not anymore, not with Jacob by her side.


End file.
